kamenraidofandomcom-20200215-history
Shocker Riders
:For the reboot versions, see Shocker Riders (reboot) are Gel-Shocker's versions of the Kamen Riders, composed of six members with yellow glove and boots, and different colored scarfs. In addition to the standard abilities of Kamen Rider 1, they also had micro missile launchers installed in their fingers. They're all destroyed alongside the other Shocker Riders when they crashed into each other while trying to attack the Double Riders in mid air after Rider 1 & 2 performs Rider Wheel. * - The first Shocker Rider. He has a yellow scarf. Shocker Rider 1 appears at the end of episode 91 in Gel-Shocker base and soon afterwards fights alongside Haetoribachi and defeats Kamen Rider 1, who later disappears in the sea along with Haetoribachi. He attempts to replace the defeated Kamen Rider and destroy Anti Shocker Union's computer tape, but his real identity is revealed by Hayato Ichimonji. He is defeated by Kamen Rider 2 during bike battle, but manages to survive. Later, he returns alongside five other Shocker Riders and, together, they performs Rider Shooting to the two Kamen Riders, who later escape and held Eidokugar as hostage by Anti Shocker Union. The Shocker Riders attempt to ambush the two heroic Riders in a trap alongside Namekujikinoko, but, in that rematch, after Rider 1 & 2 performs Rider Wheel, Shocker Rider 1 is destroyed alongside the other Shocker Riders by crashed to each other when they tried to attack the Double Rider in mid air. * - The second Shocker Rider. He has a white scarf. Shocker Rider 2 appears impersonating Kamen Rider 1 in the Tachibana Racing Club. However, Kamen Rider 1 arrives and sees him. Shocker Rider 2 fights alongside Eidokugar and, together, they defeat Kamen Rider 1. Later, he returns alongside five other Shocker Riders and, together, they performs Rider Shooting to the two Kamen Riders, who escape and held Eidokugar as hostage by Anti Shocker Union. The Shocker Riders attempt to ambush the two heroic Riders in a trap alongside Namekujikinoko, but, in that rematch, after Rider 1 & 2 performs Rider Wheel, Shocker Rider 2 is destroyed alongside the other Shocker Riders by crashed to each other when they tried to attack the Double Rider in mid air. * - Part of the group of six Shocker Riders. He has a green scarf. * - Part of the group of six Shocker Riders. He has a blue scarf. * - Part of the group of six Shocker Riders. He has a purple scarf. * - Part of the group of six Shocker Riders. He has a pink scarf. In the manga ﻿ The Shocker Rider concept originally appeared in Shotaro Ishinomori's manga, where there were 12 of them, and their appearance was identical to Kamen Rider 2's. Hayato Ichimonji himself was one of them, Shocker Rider 12. He recovered his memories after battling with Kamen Rider 1, becoming Kamen Rider 2, while the original Rider seemingly died. In the TV show, episode 15, Hayato Ichimonji was shown to be Shocker's first attempt to build a new Rider-like cyborg to fight, but he was saved by Kamen Rider 1. In other media The Shocker Riders also appeared in the S.I.C. Hero Saga story Missing Link, and the reboot movie Kamen Rider The Next. Missing Link honored the original count of twelve Riders from the manga, while Kamen Rider The Next used the count seen in the TV series of six. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider video game The Shocker Rider is an unlockable character that appear in the [[Kamen Rider (video game)|PlayStation Kamen Rider video game]]. He is unlocked by completing the Shocker Story mode. He can only be fought by the player in the "Shocker Story" and if player successfully passes the 8th round, he also can be turned into despite he is not kaijin. His attack styles are same with Shocker Combatmen and Gel-Shocker Combatmen. All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation .]] Shocker Rider Number 1 appears as a mini bosses alongside other Shocker Riders in the video game ''All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation. External links